


正道无路（上）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 他想要的是不容于世的惊涛骇浪，是足以断绝前程的离经叛道。





	正道无路（上）

收工的时候外面正在下着瓢泼大雨，夏日炎炎一场暴雨骤然把热气卷走，汗水和体液粘在身上像是涂了一层油脂，糊住了皮肤的每一个毛孔，屈楚萧能感受到它们正张大着嘴巴在呐喊，想要呼吸到空气。汗从额头止不住地流下来，滴在中年人的肚脐眼那汇聚成了一个水坑，他看着体毛中间的水洼，忍不住放缓了速度，抽出来再用力顶过去，像是一枚石子投入了湖面，溅起水花。

他的恶作剧惹恼了李光洁，两条修长有力的腿提起来夹在他腰间，他的水洼一下子就倾覆了。

“你要磨死我啊，赶紧完事。”

年轻人不说话，好不容易逮着机会他不愿意打嘴炮。

外面的雨下得更大了，雨点拍打在玻璃上，噼里啪啦的动静隔绝了窗外所有的声音。中年人索性放开了，不再压抑自己的呻吟声，像一株藤蔓一样，攀附着他的大树无限延展。屈楚萧恨恨地在心里骂了一句，他最受不了这销魂的颤音，雨声再大也盖不住耳边的人刻意地发浪。

助理拎着盒饭回到休息室的时候，两个人都人模狗样地坐在椅子里看剧本。

“你说王磊和刘启握手的时候会不会知道有一天会死在刘启面前？”

“他又不是神仙，怎么会知道自己的未来。”

“那你知道吗？”

李光洁抬起头来看着年轻人收起了无理取闹的戏谑，一本正经的样子让人捉摸不透，他愣了愣：“王磊肯定是知道自己会死的，他的使命就是服从命令以大局为重，生死已经不足挂齿。只是刘启和朵朵是他人生中的意外，他为了这个意外甘之如饴，如果到了阴曹地府知道自己救下了朵朵，刘启也平安无事，他肯定觉得很开心。”

屈楚萧把台词本举起来遮住了李光洁的脸，他压低了声音：“我说的是你。”

李光洁漫不经心地把他的手推开了，用自己的台词本使劲地扇着风：“我不知道，换你你知道吗？”

“我大概会一直拍戏拍到三十多岁遇见一个美丽的姑娘，然后结婚生子，有钱了就带孩子出去玩，没钱了就回来拍拍戏。”

“娶妻生子。”李光洁幽幽道，“这样的人生很好。”

屋子里的空调年久失修冷气打得不足，天花板上的吊扇也是陈年旧货，转得一个比一个慢，扇叶子把顶灯的光线切割得晃眼，投在屈楚萧的脸上阴晴不定。

很久以后两个人吵架的时候屈楚萧还会把这件事拿出来说，一边狠狠地把他压在桌上，一边数落他，李光洁觉得这年轻人的脑回路和中年人就是不一样，就爱钻歪门邪道。

他摸了摸年轻人脑壳后的小揪揪，觉得怪可爱的。

“怎么不扎两个？”

“又不是女孩子，扎两个干嘛！”

老男人忽然就笑得乐不可支，他觉得屈楚萧留长了头发，不再有刘启那小平头的戾气，但是眼神还是恶狠狠的，身上红色的衬衫和这发型搭配得恰到好处。

“混天绫。”

“什么？”

“哪吒。”

屈楚萧抬起头看着镜子里的自己，凌乱的头发再长一点还真就能扎两个小丸子。东海屠龙翻江倒海的混世魔王，剔骨还母的决绝果断，是有那么点像自己，他余光里瞥见李光洁的手有一搭没一搭地拨弄着他的小揪揪，翘起了嘴角把他一个翻身禁锢在胸前，他脱下红衬衫把他的手迅速反绑了，然后捏着他的下巴让他正对着镜子。

镜子里的老男人满脸潮红，身上的西装还笔挺得挂着，谁又能想到在镜子里照不见的地方是怎样的淫靡。

年轻人不紧不慢地碾压着某一处让人疯狂的敏感点，却拿捏得恰到好处，李光洁觉得自己要被玩坏了，他挣脱不开手腕，束缚在双手间的那一抹鲜红，就像是混天绫，他就是那个被捆着的奄奄一息的龙太子，由着哪吒抽筋扒皮。

水花四溅，翻江倒海，他的哪吒埋在他的肩窝里释放了出来，两个人都倒在了地毯上，屈楚萧却不肯解开他的混天绫，任由着中年人在地上各种扭曲。

“给口烟。”不解开拉倒，老男人此时就想来一口。

屈楚萧爬起来在抽屉里摸了半天，全是空的烟壳子。

“在桌上，文件夹下面有半包。”

“你什么毛病，空烟盒还留着不扔啊？”

李光洁也不解释就朝他努努嘴，屈楚萧点了支烟，缓缓地把烟吐在他脸上。

“想要是吧？”

老男人脸上有点挂不住了，他上半身穿得正经，下半身还是一片狼籍，手被反绑着脱了力，他想东海的龙太子搁浅的时候一定也想挣扎着要咬死哪吒的。

屈楚萧不紧不慢地爬起来，跨在他身上，猛地吸了一口烟，然后低下头给了他一个深吻。缭绕的烟雾混着男人勃发的气息渡给了他，他窒息得无法呼吸，尼古丁顺着呼吸道融进了血液奔腾的内腔，挤开了唇瓣时化作了一声嘤咛。

“还要吗？”

“要。”

一抹熟悉的邪气浮上了年轻人的脸庞，李光洁心里咯噔一下，他看着眼前的人缓缓地拉开了拉链，将坚挺的欲望贴了过来。

年轻人挑衅地看着他，烟雾弥漫在两人之间一片朦胧，谁都不开口就静静地看着对方。中年人在心里默默地叹了口气，脸上却不露痕迹地挑了挑眉。

舌头微微地抵住上颚，露出了潮湿的舌尖。他扬起身用贝齿轻轻地咬住了年轻人的裤子，半扣未扣的裤子顿时就被解开了，嘴唇衔住了内/裤往下拉，茂盛的丛林瞬间舒展开了枝叶带着浓重的荷尔蒙撩拨着他的脸。松紧带拉到胯骨那被灼热的大树挡住了去路，他也不管，就隔着布料一点一点湿润着顶端。眼前的人呼吸粗重了起来，双手抚摸下的臀肌在颤抖。舌尖又眷顾了丛林间的皮肤，一路直上吻在了肚挤眼的下方。

屈楚萧忍不住抬起了颈脖子，嘴里叼着的烟快烧尽了，他的欲望却刚刚被点燃。

他伸出手迅速地褪下了桎梏着欲望的束缚狠狠地塞住了这张犯上作乱的嘴，身下的人冷不防被噎住了，皱着眉头瞪了他一眼，屈楚萧满意地看着被惹恼的某人，两只臂膀抓住了桌子的台板，结实有力的腹肌一下又一下地耸动着。

夏天总是格外漫长，暑气容易让人失神，窗外蝉鸣鸟叫，屋内冷气开得十足也抵不住热火朝天的旖旎风光。唇齿间吞噬着庞然巨物却还是有一丝丝别样的声音溢了出来，这销魂的颤音贯穿了屈楚萧的灵魂，曾几何时他在梦里也这样沉浸在如此的欢愉中。

在他还没有爱上这个老男人的时候，他的大脑就先于身体给他编织了一个快乐的梦境。梦里面的他们还在苏拉威西看鲸鱼，刘启最终救出了王磊，历尽沧桑的中尉圆满地获得了属于自己的安稳，刘启跟着他随队做了跟班，他们一起行驶在无尽的冰原之上。

刘启问哪里才是家？王磊说我们即是家。

年轻人问未来会如何，中年人说The future

is ours.

醒来的时候枕巾上是潮湿的，他的眼睛像是得了炎症无法睁开。他听见那人说：“娶妻生子，这样的人生很好。”

没有你的人生怎么会好。

屈楚萧解开了他的混天绫，拿起打火机又点了一根烟，塞在嘴角还留着白色浊液的男人嘴里，认真地去卫生间绞了一把毛巾仔仔细细地做起了收尾工作。中年人干净修长的身体瘫倒在地毯上，衣服遮住的地方尽是潮红，他的后背上还有年轻人刻意留下的抓痕，方才太用力了有一点破皮，他给李光洁上了点药膏，镜子里印出了后背那几道狼狈的痕迹，触目惊心。

“跟我有什么深仇大恨？”

怎么没有。

“下次悠着点，年纪大了经不起你这么折腾。”

不折腾得狠一点怎么能在你心里留下痕迹。

“我饿了。”

李光洁像一只猫似的开始撒娇，屈楚萧忍不住在他脸上拧了一把。

“我给你煮泡面吃。”

“好。”

仿佛真的是老夫老妻的样子，欢爱过后两人坐在桌子前吃着面看着新闻，一派人间烟火的美好景象，真实得让人有点恍惚。

娱乐频道日复一日地播放着八卦新闻。

“…李光洁携一神秘女子逛夜市，据了解该女子正是他的新女朋友，李光洁此次带她回老家…”

遥控器被啪嗒一声按掉了，屈楚萧站起来冷冷地看着他，李光洁的面已经吃完了，他抬起碗咕嘟咕嘟把汤喝光了。

“火候大了，煮得有点烂。”

年轻人离开的时候把门震得如同夏日惊雷，李光洁咬着舌头的牙齿终于松开了，激烈的性/事过后满身的汗水很快被空调收干了，他的头开始晕呼呼的像是要发烧了。

手里端着的碗哐当一下砸在地板上，蹲下去收拾的时候他想起了去年屈楚萧和女演员绯闻满天飞的那阵子，自己发的那场高烧。

那会儿他们已经在一起一年了。屈楚萧总是缠着他讲没品笑话，笑得傻乎乎地倒在自己身上，然后顺理成章地把手摸进他的衣服。年轻人鬼精灵得很，喜欢给自己发信息。他说这是属于我们的暗号。

李光洁摸出手机，一条一条的，都是刘启给王磊的讯息。他问屈楚萧是不是演戏把自己演进去了，年轻人说电影里刘启和王磊都太苦了，没能圆满地获得幸福，希望他们还能够在我们这继续活下去。

“王磊，今天我去三里屯吃了火锅，你馋不馋，哥下次带你去。”

“赶紧穿着外骨骼来救我呀，我后面跟着私生饭吓都吓死了！”

“王磊你就真是三块石头，又臭又硬，上辈子是石猴子吧，早晚被压在五指山下不得翻身！”

“对，还要带上紧箍咒！”

“刘启呼叫王磊，刘启呼叫王磊！”

孩子气的固执像是藤蔓一样缠绕着自己，用柔软的叶子搔痒着自己，也用坚硬的枝条戳痛着自己。

他扶着抽屉的把手想站起来，手一滑把地板弄得更狼狈了。一大堆空烟壳子散落在那里，五颜六色的扎得他眼睛生疼。

屈楚萧每一次出国拍杂志写真，李光洁都会叫朋友带一包当地的烟回来，两年来也攒了一抽屉了，这些壳子是年轻人的勋章，一路走来的成绩都明明白白地展示着，那些自己没有去过的城市，随着尼古丁的燃烧朦胧间仿佛也置身其中，看他看过的风景，走他走过的路。

两个人再次见面的时候是一场朋友的聚会，ktv里热闹喧腾，屈楚萧没有料到李光洁也在场，推门进去的时候老男人正风流倜傥地勾着高至霆的脖子，朝他点了点头就算是打过招呼了。他不动声色的跟各路人马寒暄着，一屁股坐在高至霆身边，看着两人眉目传情地唱着跑调的词，一看就是喝高了。切歌的时候蹦出了曲目《分手快乐》屈楚萧忍不住吐槽这特么谁点的？两个大男人搂着唱梁静茹的歌，场面不能再诡异了。高至霆转过头朝他挤了个比哭还难看的笑脸。

“爹去上个厕所，儿子你帮我唱会儿。”

话筒就这么塞到了屈楚萧的手里，高至霆踉跄地扶着门蹿出去了，速度之快像是晚一秒就要吐在身上了。

包厢里的人多半都喝得酩酊大醉，把头凑在一起摇骰子，没有人留意到点唱机里的歌早就被切换成了原声。很久没有见面的两个人谁都没有开口，李光洁捏着话筒，手指像是把这金属要抠出洞来。喧闹的气氛也经不住沉默的难堪，他站起来把话筒搁在了桌上，拍了拍场务的肩膀让他替自己唱，喝得七七八八的大哥一点不客气地搂住了屈楚萧，张口就是一波跑调。

李光洁推开了消防通道一屁股坐在了台阶上，正对着窗口吹风。烦闷的夏天已经过去了，秋老虎的不期而至带来了更加闷热的天气。

口袋里的手机震动了两下。

“王磊，你什么时候陪我再去苏拉威西看鲸鱼？”

屈楚萧透过玻璃看着李光洁萧索的背景，黑暗中烟头的红光，一亮一熄，像是永夜里垂死挣扎的星星。

他手里的手机闪了两下。

“看过一次就足够了。”

有些风景太过美好，一生看过一次再也无法忘怀，世人无不向往桃花源，惊鸿一瞥过后便再也寻不见。他能骗别人却骗不了自己，屈楚萧向往的正道让他寸步难行，娶妻生子的愿景如此美好，不甘心的只有自己。放过他吧，李光洁对王磊说，鲸鱼你也看过了，得到过温暖了，可你还是一个战士不是吗，冰天雪地的沙场才是你的归宿，你早就死在苏拉威西了，就不要阴魂不散跑出来了。

楼梯间的背影像一块石头压着屈楚萧的心，那个身影就这样坐着一动不动，直到火光熄灭烟散尽，才站起来拍了拍屁股。

李光洁转身上楼梯抬头的时候就对上了门后的年轻人，他放慢了脚步，把视线聚焦在空气中的虚无，不去看那张令人心碎的面孔。

玻璃窗外的眼睛透着悲伤和愤怒，屈楚萧看着这个曾经和自己耳鬓厮磨的男人冷静地推开了门和自己擦肩而过，就这样走了。

走廊里回荡着各种金曲串烧，杂七杂八的调子却都在歌唱着爱情，那些花好月圆，爱而不得的故事被编成了一支支靡靡之音，在深夜里让人埋头痛哭。

他在楼梯口愣了一会儿推开门就顺着楼梯往下跑，十层楼梯，两百级台阶，脚步丝毫不敢有停滞，风从耳边掠过，鞋底磨着地面跑，他的心跳得七上八下。

李光洁在走出大门还没满十米就被一只手拉回去了，力道之大差点让他摔了一跤，回过头就看见了怒气冲冲的年轻人。

“不想被监控拍到的话你就老实点！”

“怎么，你还想跟我动手不成？”

“闭嘴！”

屈楚萧又是拽又是拖的硬是把李光洁拉到了地下车库，二话不说就要把人塞进去，老男人不吃他这套，手按在门把上就是不肯松手，两人僵持不下，谁都不肯服软。

车库里陆陆续续有人进来取车了，都是吃娱乐圈这碗饭的，谁都不希望冒冒失失突然上个新闻，两人纷纷压低了头把身子转过去。

年轻人长长地叹了口气。

“帮我把后备箱里的礼物搬出来吧，你把东西带上去给高至霆，我先走了。”

屈楚萧打开了后备箱，示意他帮忙。李光洁转过身探进去，车子里乱七八糟堆满了购物袋，他分辨不出哪一个才是要给高至霆的礼物，正想开口询问，一下子就天旋地转，脑袋磕在购物袋上了。屈楚萧刷的抽出皮带把人手给捆上了，趁着对方发愣的功夫，一咬牙就把他推后备箱里去了。

李光洁在后备箱嘀嘀咕咕喋喋不休地骂人，屈楚萧干脆把音响声音调高了，他第一次觉得suv就是实用，当初买车的时候他是想买跑车的，老男人凑他边上说他不会过日子，跑车花里胡哨的，哪有suv实在。可不是，这车你自己选的，体验下呗。

躺在后备箱里的老男人放弃了挣扎，他干脆把腿曲起来躺平了，好在空间够大，他把购物袋当枕头尽量让自己舒服点。下一部戏的剧本才看过，他演的警察也有这么一出戏，到时候桑塔纳的后备箱可没那么宽敞。他闭上眼睛感受着轮胎的颠簸，像是开过了一段山路，又似乎听见了湍急的水声。

李光洁的心情复杂极了，他和屈楚萧跨过那条禁忌的红线太久了，人生的道路自然不会是一帆风顺的，可是谁能料到岔路如此崎岖，每一次想到他的男孩因为他误入了歧途，就很难过。刚开始的时候彼此都是那样的欢心，像一对世界上普通得不能再普通的情侣，可他们毕竟不是。娱乐圈的明星们玩得大发的多了去了，那些露水情缘都不过是游戏人间的风景。

他想要的是不容于世的惊涛骇浪，是足以断绝前程的离经叛道。

自己也曾沉溺于“只争朝夕”的撩拨，清醒过后才深觉这四个字的可怕。即便他早有退隐之心，可屈楚萧的演绎事业才刚刚起步，“只争朝夕”的期许迟早会毁掉年轻人努力得到的一切。后来的争吵和痛苦都让他挣扎窒息，明明下定决心要离开，把对方推回正确的轨道，可只要年轻人主动去找他，他就狠不下心拒绝，一次次地屈服在那片温暖之中。

李光洁觉得自己真的挺不是东西的，他的心早就在苏拉威西加速跳动了起来，可他从来没有告诉过屈楚萧自己有多么喜欢他们之间的小暗号。年轻人献宝似的给他买的衣服他一直舍不得穿，挂在衣橱里，夜深人静的时候拿出来看看，满心的欢喜，贴在身上幻想着这就是拥抱。他也从来不说那三个字，中年人的矫情在他这里展现得淋漓尽致，搞得屈楚萧总是炸毛。他的欲迎还拒，他的欲盖弥彰让他变成了谎话连篇的罪人。

他打定了主意这一次无论如何自己都要恶人做到底，不能一错再错，一会儿后备箱开出来就头也不回地离开。

屈楚萧压根就没给他这个机会。

李光洁还躺在那思考人生，后排的椅背哗啦一下子就倒了下来砸在他脸上，顿时只觉得眼冒金星一片黑暗。屈楚萧推开杂物一把将他从后备箱拉到了座椅上。

汽车再宽敞也容不下两个一米八的男人相互推搡，狭小的空间禁锢了张牙舞爪的明火，中年人毕竟喝了酒身体不是那么听使唤，几个回合下来还是被年轻人死死地压在后座上。

“你想干什么？”

“你说呢！”

屈楚萧憋着的怒火凝聚到了双眼，像是要把身下的人射穿。他没想到李光洁真的就不理他了，心里就更气了，明明是你绯闻傍身，还敢跟自己叫板，真是贼喊捉贼倒打一耙。

“新闻里说的是真的吗？”

“是。”

“为什么要瞒着我！”

“为什么要告诉你？”

“李光洁我告诉你，你这叫恃宠而骄！”

“那是你好骗。”

屈楚萧被这个“骗”字狠狠地伤到了，他剑拔弩张的怒火一下子就熄灭了，像是被人迎头浇了一桶凉水，刺骨冰冷。他不敢相信地看着这个不久前还承欢在自己身下的男人，这个会在大热天跑五公里给他买零食，半夜里给他掖被子的男人对他说“那是你好骗”。

“你在胡说什么！？”

“随你怎么想，让我下车。”

李光洁用手挡着眼睛，他不敢去看眼前这张透着委屈和震惊的脸，他刚刚用最残忍的方法狠狠地砸碎了年轻人的心。

到此结束了，不要回头，就这样离开，他对自己说。

压在他身上的人手微微发抖，他撇过头去假装不在意，可是心脏强烈的酸楚揪住了他的神经，原来谎言的利剑伤到的不止是别人，自己也是会疼的，在他决定刺向对方的时候，剑气早就把自己割得体无完肤。他平复了下心情使劲让自己的声音不要发颤。

“我不在乎。”屈楚萧在他开口前用这四个字震住了他。

“我不在乎，你去结婚生子我没理由拦着你，但是我不会跟你分手的。”

现在的年轻人还有没有节操了，绕了一大圈还是不肯罢休，李光洁快奔溃了，可他再也无法说出更伤人的话了。

“你不在乎我在乎！”

“你什么时候变成烈女了！在我身下呻吟的时候可不是这张嘴脸。”

“我现在后悔了，放我走行吗？”

“想都别想。”

屈楚萧忍了很久了，他也没招了，两个月的冷战会发展成这样不可收拾的地步，他做梦也想不到李光洁会不要他。他的怒火又重新燃了起来，一把撕开了对方的衬衫，纽扣蹦在脸上差点砸到眼睛，他顾不上其他扯开自己的裤子用胳膊按住了挣扎的双手，毫不犹豫地把自己送了进去。

干涩的疼痛和羞耻的泪水溢出了这双眼睛，正预实施暴行的男人低下头看见泪痕的的一刹那停了下来。

这双眼睛流过很多眼泪，熬夜背台本的时候会有疲乏的泪花，被自己送上云霄的时候也会流下生理泪水，期待的话剧票没买上也会委屈得像孩子一样哭泣…屈楚萧狠狠地打了自己一巴掌，他脱下自己的外套盖住了赤裸的男人，从他身上爬了下来。

suv的车膜贴得颜色很深，偶有车灯远远地照过来一下子就变暗了，像是流星划过夜空，光芒坠入无边的黑暗，什么都没有留下。车子里静得只有此起彼伏的呼吸声，李光洁手上的皮带已经解开了，他穿好了衣服和屈楚萧并排坐着，谁都没有说话。

往事像是跑马灯似的在脑海里挥之不去，他们曾经甜蜜的时光随着刚才那一场冲突化成了灰烬。屈楚萧打开了天窗，他不知道该如何面对对方，更不知道该如何面对自己，他活成了自己最厌恶的样子。

李光洁从车上摸出半包烟，点了一支，递给了他。

“抽完烟就下山吧，前面没有路了，该回头了。”

屈楚萧的眼泪终于在听见这句话后掉了下来，他死死地咬住了烟屁股，把头转了过去，天窗的风灌进来把他的长发吹得遮住了脸，他就裹在这一头乱糟糟的头发里无声的哭泣。转过去的那一瞬间，他的悔恨和羞愧让他不敢用余光去触碰身边的人，他没看见黑夜里另一张流泪的脸。

 

tbc


End file.
